Not Strong Enough
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Quinn still hasn't gotten over baby Beth.


**_Has anyone else been disappointed in how Quinn and Puck, and basically every other character, completely just ignored the fact that Quinn was pregnant last year and had a baby? I was._**

Quinn tried to be strong. She wanted to forget about the horrible year she had last year. Her first action in this was to move back into her mother's house. She spent all the summer not answering anyone's phone calls, spending all her time working out. She barely ate or slept, because she was so desperate to get back her pre-baby size, and she was delighted the day she stepped onto the scale and discovered she was five pounds lighter than she was back in her glory days. Who cared if she was sleep deprived or had a rumbling stomach? As long as she looked good, she was happy. It didn't matter that she didn't feel good.

She loved Puck, she really did. She loved that he had the guts to admit to her that he loved her, he had loved her long before wine coolers and feeling fat. However, when she saw Puck, all she saw was her little girl, staring sadly at her mother as if she could sense that she was about to be given away like last year's boot cut jeans. And that hurt. Quinn missed her little girl. So no matter how much she missed Puck, she ignored his phone calls and texts. And even though he never gave up on his mission to contact her, even though she never responded, and she imagined that he had gone back to sleeping with depressed cougars and slutty cheerleaders, and he didn't miss her one bit, just felt that he was obligated to try to talk to her, since she was the mother of his child. And she ignored the longing looks he gave her in the halls, telling herself that he was just ogling at her breasts, which had gone up two cup sizes, and tiny waist. She went back to the Cheerios and went back to being a bitch, and found herself a new boyfriend, Sam, who didn't remind herself of her daughter she had given up every time she saw him.

However, she broke. She was having a particularly bad day one day, and so when she was at her locker, gathering her books for Spanish class, she broke. She began to cry as she thought about everything she had lost, about Puck and Beth and Finn and Santana and Brittany and Rachel and everyone else, even though they didn't have anything to do with Quinn getting pregnant. She fell, shaking and sobbing, to the floor. The halls were emptying out, and no one noticed her. Except for one guy with a Mohawk, walking down the hallway, and her eyes were so red and puffy from crying she didn't notice her.

"Hey," he said, sliding on the floor beside her. "Why are you crying, Quinn?" Quinn turned to look at him. "Why the hell do you care?" she growled.

"Because," he said. "You're my baby mama."

"Oh, so is that it?" Quinn snapped. "Just because I carried your daughter for nine months? Is that why you insisted on following me around while I was pregnant and stalked me during the summer when I just needed some privacy after carrying a child for nine months and giving birth, pushing a watermelon through a lemon sized hole, and having to give her, so I'll probably never see my Beth again, and she definitely will never call me Mommy or run to me when she hurt herself or cry into my shoulder when her boyfriend breaks up with her? Nice, douche."

Quinn then jumped up and ran down the hallway. Puck jumped up and ran after her. Even though Quinn was long and lean, very fast and in tip top shape from Cheerios, Puck was faster, and easily caught up to her. When he caught up to her, he grabbed her wrist and twisted, forcing her to turn around.

"I thought you really cared, Puck," Quinn said, shaking her head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Puck said. "One second you're talking about how I called and texted and stalked you all summer when all you wanted was some privacy, and the next you're talking about how you thought I really cared about you!"

Quinn shook her head, clenching her jaw, her blond ponytail smacking the side of her face. "Things could have been different," Quinn said, shaking her head. "If you hadn't sexted Santana while we were babysitting, I would have told Finn the truth about you being the father, we would've dated, and when I gave birth to Beth, we would've kept her. It's your fault that my daughter's gone!"

"Quinn, that was a long time ago," Puck said. "It was a mistake and I regretted it, like, a lot. But it was in the past. Can't we move forward?"

"No!" she said. Puck moved forward and Puck put a hand to her stomach and began to lean in to try to kiss her.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted as she pushed his hand off her belly. "Don't try to kiss me! Don't… don't touch the place where Beth was, for nine freakin' months! I'm not cheating on my good boyfriend with you, I've been down that road, it's not worth losing everything for you!"

"Quinn," Puck said. "I've missed you, and I'm in love with you. However, I don't have to date you. If you'd be happier with Sam, just stay with him. But can't we just be friends?"

Quinn began crying again, and Puck pulled her in a hug, and this time she didn't push away. She cried harder.

"What's wrong, Quinn?" Puck asked.

"Every time I see you I see Beth," she choked.

"I miss her too," Puck said. "But we have to move on."

_**Did you like the bittersweet ending? Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!**_


End file.
